Though Street Dancers are Hot,Tom Felton is Hotter
by MusicalCurls
Summary: For future reference: Percy Jackson is not allowed to watched Streetdance or anything that includes Tom Felton, noted by Annabeth. A little funny, though not stupid, one-shot. T for barely there filth


**Hey guys! I have a new story for you!**

**K well see I was watching Streetdance and this little idea came to mind.**

**The story could or could not be retarded but I think it will turn out quite fun.**

**No offense to anyone who liked Avatar, I personally found it shit. Oh and anyone who thought Streetdance actually had substance, I don't mean to offend you either. ****Cause believe me, I ain't bashing the dancing. I could only wish to dance like they can.**

****NB** I have nothing against gays too, I even went to the annual gay pride parade this year.**

**Just keep these in mind while reading.**

**Also yes Austin (now known as Austin Rynolds) is in this too, he is like Percy's friend in all my one-shots cause well I want him to be. So he is a recurring character. If you ever want a little idea of what he looks like think Lucas from One Tree Hill.**

**And Nico lives with Percy and his parents. I might explain that in this fic or maybe I'll just write another one. Who knows. I'll see how it goes.**

**And he is an sarcastic little ass. I love him!**

**Let's put Percy and Annabeth around mid-sophomore year.**

**I may have a slight obsession with Tom Felton. I find him to be rather sexy...if you don't agree put your own choice in his place.**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla PJ ain't mine. Neither is Avatar. Nor Streetdance. Only Austin who is awesome enough to only have come from my messed up mind.**

**And if you find any dirty connotations anywhere, I apologise in advance. My mind is filthy. I blame my friends for that.**

**So I'm boring you, go ahead then. Read away my angels!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Though Street Dancers are Hot, Tom Felton is Hotter~<strong>_

"K yeah they good and all but I mean the movie is crap. Why couldn't we have watched Avatar or something?"

"Cause Avatar is a pile of shit. At least the guys in this movie have hot bodies."

"It's true, they are rather sexy."

The only noise in the room now came from the television screen. The other three teens in the room were now staring at the dark haired teen from which the comment came.

"Are you sure you dating a person of the right sex?"

"Dude I'm as straight as a freaking pole."

"Well poles get bent too."

The dark haired boy launched himself across the couch and pinned the blond haired boy to the ground. It happened so fast that I think even the dark haired teen astounded himself.

"Get off me! You like a ton of bricks," the blond breathed out from under the supposedly heavy dark haired? black haired? teen.

"Point out the obvious why don't we," another dark haired teen, but younger than the other, said sarcastically from the couch.

"Take it back!" growled the older dark haired teen at the blond.

"Percy I'm pretty sure I would know if you were gay. Now get off Austin, he's going blue." This came from the only girl in the room who was staring at the now shirtless guys on the screen.

"I'm not going blue!"

"You are also not doing anything to get me off either."

"Well as I stated before, you're made of freaking cement!"

"Don't make me intervene," a bored voice came once again from the teen on the couch.

"I don't actually see you getting off that couch Nic, so to tell you the truth I'm not that scared," the older dark haired teen said, getting off the blond and giving him a hand up.

Ok so for those who don't have it figured out: Percy is the older dark haired teen, the blond his friend from school-Austin, the bored, younger, dark haired teen is Nico and Annabeth was the one sitting watching the television animatedly and gawking at the dancing men.

And they hadn't planned to watch Streetdance originally. (Yes they were watching Streetdance). The initial plan was that Annabeth would help Percy and Austin with their history assignment. Nico had been there anyway as he now maintained a permanent residence at the Jackson household, though that was another story entirely.

"You know," Austin said, looking at Annabeth, "I don't think we'll be getting that assignment done Jackson."

"Neither," Percy replied, "seeing as Annie obviously finds those...those...Brits more fascinating than me."

"And me?"

"You don't fascinate me," Annabeth answered him.

"Wow, way to make a feel guy loved," he said both sarcastically and dramatically.

Nico turned around on the couch so that he was looking over the back at the two older boys. "Not to be the bearer of bad news Rynolds, but I don't think she's ever gonna love you."

"Pssht," Austin made a type of noise and just pushed Nico on the head so that he fell back onto the couch, "Annabeth will come running into my arms as soon as Percy admits to having a crush on you."

A moment of silence and then –

"DUDE HE'S MY COUSIN!"

"AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME TASTE!"

Take a gander at who said what.

Nico looked at Percy feigning hurt. "I'm not good enough?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, "You my cousin! You just said so yourself! And no offense but you no Tom Felton."

"You know what...you right. I'm not close to that."

"Well even I can admit that guy has some appeal," Austin piped up.

"And so the truth comes out!" Annabeth entered the conversation, giving up on trying watching the dancers.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico all laughed at the stunned Austin.

"Bu...bu..."

"Oh save it Rynolds, you have been outed," Annabeth told him in her usual Annabeth-y way, leaving no room for argument.

Austin went for it anyway. "I have a girlfriend you know."

"Yet you have the audacity to try steal mine?" Percy countered.

Nico clapped sarcastically. "Looks like those English lessons Annie has been giving you are paying off. Plus you can't blame him, his girlfriend is a bitch."

"You've never even met her." Austin insisted, not putting up too much of a fight.

"Don't need to, I listen to what people say. Now if you don't mind," Nico carried on, while turning towards the television, grabbing the remote from the table and flipping through the channels, "Pranked is on and you guys are making a noise."

"It's like he owns the place," Percy scoffed while leading the way out the room to the kitchen.

"Well he does live here," Annabeth stated and hopped up onto the counter.

"He wouldn't if it wasn't for me. The little ass can at least be a little grateful."

Annabeth gave Percy a look. He shut up pretty quickly after that.

"Being an ass must run in the family."

Sighing and putting some cokes and a bag of chips on the counter where they stood, Percy informed Austin that unfortunately it did.

"Now how bout I try see how much History I can get though your thick skulls."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Some time later, after both Sally and Paul had gotten home, Percy, Annabeth and Austin were once again in front of the television. The difference was that even though Streetdance had been put on again, not even Annabeth was watching it.

Instead she was rather enjoying watching Percy and Austin try dance like the street dancers on the television. Austin was a complete failure, which was to be accepted as his sporting abilities were also lacking.

Percy, on the other hand, was surprisingly good. Yeah he couldn't dance like them, not even close, but he could flip and he wasn't completely uncoordinated. He had rhythm and could move. While Annabeth found this to be shocking, she too revelled in the knowledge that her boyfriend could dance and look sexy while doing so.

Well he was looking sexy until him and Austin started doing the Charlie Brown. She has then decided it was enough and one of them (not Percy) was going to hurt themselves. And again it wouldn't be Percy.

Standing up she said to Austin, "Not that I haven't enjoyed this or anything but I'm kicking you out."

"Sorry do you live here?"

"She may not, but I do. And when my Annie says it's time to get out, you get out," Percy started pushing Austin towards the door.

"Wow what a great way to treat a guest."

"Enough with the sarcasm. Besides you basically drop-kicked me out your house the other day. Well you would have if you could."

"Haha you hilarious Jackson. Fine, fine I'm going."

Picking up his things and opening the door, he turned one more time and said to Annabeth, "When Jackson comes out, call me." Austin then winked at her and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, slamming the door closed behind him.

"I think we should introduce him to Thalia." Annabeth mused.

"He would probably hit on her. Anyway no worries, we have P.E tomorrow and I may whisper to the couch about playing dodgeball."

"Let me guess, you'll also whisper to him about being captain of one of the teams."

They had settled onto the couch now and Annabeth had her legs draped across Percy's.

"You know me so well."

"Well I should, I've known you since you were a scrawny little twelve year old."

Percy looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, "Scrawny hey?"

As fast as the blink of the eye Percy had Annabeth pinned beneath him on the couch. Though this time it wasn't the same as with Austin, seeing as he wasn't trying to crush her and also had another use to this position in mind.

"Hmmm very scrawny. Now don't we have some studying to do?"

"I hope you mean the type of studying I excel at," Percy whispered, placing his lips barely a breath above hers. But as soon as Annabeth closed the gap Percy jerked back.

"But not when my mom is in the next room," he drawled.

"Perseus Jackson you are such a tease!" Annabeth complained, faking annoyance, though secretly enjoying the ribbing.

But her eyes then wondered to the clock that hung on the wall opposite her and swearing, pushed Percy off her so that he was now sprawled on the ground. She was up before he could even utter a sound and was gathering her stuff and throwing it all into her backpack.

"Care to explain?"

"Curfew is early today. Brooke is gonna freak. I got to get going now or else I'll be late!" Annabeth was stressing now. Percy just stayed sitting on the floor watching her.

Nico, emerging from his room, watched her too flying around the room looking for her missing shoe (which was under Percy by the way).

"Is she having a seizure or something?" he asked Percy. He just shrugged.

"Shut it Nico!" she growled at him. And having spotted her shoe half under Percy, pushed him over again, shoved it on her foot, pecked him quickly on the lips, ushered a quick "love you" and was gone, like Austin slamming the door behind her.

"...what just happened?" Percy looked up at Nico.

"Blame Athena, she's her spawn." Nico shrugged, stretching.

He was saved either some fierce swearing on Percy's behalf or some pain on his since Sally called out to them from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

Nico gave one more incredulous look at Percy and then smiled evilly before turning towards the kitchen.

"Sally I think your son is bi-curious," he called out loud enough for the neighbours to hear too.

"I know. He gets it from his father."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha wow that was retarded! And so-o-o much fun to write.<br>****My mind seriously is messed up.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**If you want to review I wouldn't mind.**

**And I hope you read the AN at the beginning, cause I really don't want to offend anyone.**

**Love, hugs and tons of sparkly vampires!**


End file.
